


One Night A Day

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip's love tries to cope with his death after the decomission of Enterprise. Tucker/f or Tucker/m. (08/05/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This idea came to me while listening to Garth Brooks' "One Night a Day." If possible I recommend you listen to it while reading. Hope you like it.  
  
Beta: GroovyGoddess/Malcolms Pet  


* * *

I still can't believe you're gone my love but I can't imagine you leaving any other way. You gave your life saving your captain. Everyone probably assumed that it would be me who met an early end in such a fashion.

I can't seem to go anywhere or do anything without thinking of you. You seemed to be everywhere on the ship. Your laughter still echoes in the corridors.

I couldn't even face packing your things, leaving T'Pol to the task instead. She did so graciously as always bringing a few boxes of things she thought I would want. I keep trying to go through them but it hurts too much to see all the reminders of the things we did together and never will again.

So much time has passed now and I still have no idea how to go on without you, how to leave you behind.

Even here on earth I can't escape. I go out for a drink and I can see your smiling eyes, hear your voice whisper in my ear.

The nights are the worst. I do what I can to get through. Most nights however I just sit home alone watching the fire and drink talking to you even though I know that I'm the only one who can hear you answer.

Every song I hear reminds me of you in some way. I even find myself singing along with some of you favorites. Something I never would have done before. I suppose it is my way of keeping you here with me.

I find I can't sleep without the warmth of you body next to mine. I close my eyes and imagine you curled against me, your breathing steady, even and slow. I wake up in the dark missing you so much it hurts. In my more desperate moments I call our old crewmates. I can tell they are not happy about being roused at all hours but they are all understanding, offering words of comfort and reassurance. They aren't you though.

There are nights I can't sleep at all. I watch whatever movie happens to be on and remember how much you loved the old ones.

You brought such joy and life to my existence. Now I feel hollow and alone. How am I supposed to go on without you my love?


End file.
